


Panurgic

by kivanne



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt Chloe Decker, Hurt Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Post-Season 4, UWAGA NA SPOILERY Z CZWARTEGO SEZONU
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-03-01 03:09:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18791770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kivanne/pseuds/kivanne
Summary: panurgic (eng.) - zdolny lub gotowy do wszystkiegoLucyfer i Chloe mają za sobą więcej, niż ktokolwiek mógłby sobie wyobrazić.On zszedł dla niej do Piekieł. Chciał zapewnić jej bezpieczeństwo. Nie sądził jednak, że okrutny świat potępionych może znów zmienić jego serce w kamień.Ona była gotowa poświęcić dla niego wszystko. Pracę, zdrowie psychiczne, wreszcie siebie. I kiedy zrozumiała, że darzy samego Diabła czymś więcej niż współczuciem, wiedziała, że zrobi wszystko, by go odzyskać.





	1. introduction

Piekło to nie tylko miejsce, do którego trafiają potępione dusze.

Piekło to przede wszystkim stan ducha. Przerażająca samotność, strach i brak nadziei na przyszłość. To odrzucenie miłości, czułości i człowieczeństwa.

Władca Piekła musi sprawować rządy twardej ręki i wyzbyć się litości. Patrzeć nieustannie w tę samą szarą przestrzeń, słuchać krzyków i błagań udręczonych grzeszników. Musi zapomnieć o gorącu, które rozpala jego pierś, gdy ukochana osoba znajduje się blisko, o delikatności głosu, jakim wita go z samego ranka, o radosnym śpiewie ptaków i najczulszym dotyku, którego intencją nigdy nie jest sprawienie bólu. Wyryte w pamięci natomiast powinno zostać to, że nadzieja i marzenia są dla głupców, bo w Piekle jutro nigdy nie nadejdzie. Czas nie istnieje, a jedyną rzeczywistością jest osamotnienie i męka, do którego w końcu należy przywyknąć.

Porzucenie człowieczeństwa jest możliwe. Jednak kiedy w przeszłości zaznało się przebaczenia, akceptacji i miłości, staje się to znacznie trudniejsze.

Lecz gdy za rogiem wciąż nic nie czeka, a Król spędza każdą chwilę na kamiennym tronie, jego serce w końcu pustoszeje i dostosowuje się do warunków, próbując obronić się przed bólem.

Ponieważ ucieczka od cierpienia jest tylko jedna. Musisz stać się jego uosobieniem, musisz z podniesioną głową mówić, że już nigdy nic nie poczujesz, że miłość to słabość, a nadzieja jest ułudą. Inaczej potworny ból cię obezwładni, do tego stopnia, że łzy już nawet nie będą chciały płynąć. Utoniesz w rozpaczy.

Król Piekła o tym wie. I dlatego właśnie staje się definicją cierpienia.


	2. one

Jej widok bolał tak bardzo, ponieważ Lucyfer podjął już decyzję.

Ona jednak przyszła, pojawiła się przed nim tak piękna jak zwykle. 

Cholera jasna, tak kochał, kiedy miała rozpuszczone włosy. 

Nie był to jednak czas na zachwyty nad jej urodą, choć naprawdę ciężko było się powstrzymać. Teraz trzeba było wypowiedzieć te okropne słowa, rozstać się, pożegnać. 

Żałował, że nigdy nie miał szansy powiedzieć jej, ile dla niego znaczy. Jak go odmieniła i sprawiła, że bycie podatnym na zranienie wcale nie wydawało się przerażającą perspektywą. 

Cóż, przynajmniej na fizyczne zranienie, bo to, którego teraz doświadczał, było dużo cięższe do zniesienia. I tak, ono go przerażało. 

Bał się wizji spędzenia wieczności samemu, bez ukochanej kobiety, bez jego bratniej duszy. 

\- Proszę, nie odchodź - powiedziała cicho, a łzy popłynęły w dół jej twarzy. - Nie odchodź, kocham cię. 

Coś w nim pękło. 

Pragnął usłyszeć od Chloe te słowa, odkąd zrozumiał, że jest w niej zakochany bez reszty. Nigdy nie mogli być razem, zawsze coś przeszkadzało, świata nie było stać na to, by dać im więcej dobrych chwil. Teraz, gdy stała przed nim taka bezbronna, a on czuł dokładnie to samo, i tak nie mógł cieszyć się tą chwilą.

\- Moją pierwszą miłością nigdy nie była Ewa - odparł i uśmiechnął się smutno. Dotknął delikatnie jej policzka i przechylił głowę. Tak bardzo chciał ją pocieszyć, objąć, sprawić, by się uśmiechnęła.  

Nie dane było im celebrować tej miłości. Okrutnie zostały im odebrane momenty szczęścia, choć tak bardzo próbowali je zatrzymać. 

Pochylił się i pocałował ją ostatni raz. Chciał dobrze pamiętać tę chwilę, kiedy trzymał ją w ramionach i czuł, że jest w stanie obronić ją przed całym złem tego świata... 

Jednak to on był stwórcą zła, więc z bólem serca odsunął się. 

\- Błagam, nie idź - powtórzyła, ale było już za późno, gdyż decyzja zapadła i nie można było w żaden sposób jej zmienić.

“To jedyna droga”, powtarzał sobie. “Tylko tak mogę ją ochronić, tylko tak może jeszcze wieść szczęśliwe życie... U boku kogoś, kto ją pokocha, ponieważ jak można czuć do niej cokolwiek innego? Być może nawet będzie kochał ją bardziej niż ja?”

W głębi duszy wiedział jednak, że to nieprawda, ponieważ nikt nie mógłby kochać Chloe bardziej niż on. Kochał ją każdą komórką swojego ciała, a logiczne myślenie wyłączało mu się, gdy zbliżała się do niego bliżej niż na dwa metry. Zawsze szukał jej wzrokiem w tłumie ludzi i prawie spowodował wypadek samochodowy, gdy raz na ulicy wyczuł gdzieś subtelną nutę jej perfum. Chloe była jego nieodłączną częścią, a dotyk jej palców na zawsze wypalił blizny głęboko pod jego skórą. 

\- Żegnaj - odpowiedział tylko i rozwinął skrzydła. Spojrzał na nią ostatni raz, po czym wzbił się w powietrze i zniknął w ciemności nocy.

 

*

 

Teraz, gdy skostniał od zimna, a jego ciało nie czuje już bólu, prawie o niej nie myśli. Odepchnął jej obraz w najdalszy zakątek swojej pamięci i rozpaczliwie próbował zapomnieć, jak miała na imię. Nie udało mu się to, lecz przyrzekł sobie, że nigdy, nawet w myślach, nie odważy się go wypowiedzieć. 

Traktuje tę obietnicę bardzo poważnie. 

Jako władca jest bezwzględny. Gdy tylko widzi jakieś nieprawidłowości w funkcjonowaniu Piekła, schodzi do jego najniższych warstw i osobiście rozwiązuje wszystkie problemy. Jego oczy płoną gniewem, którego Chloe nigdy nie zaznała z jego strony. 

Czasem, gdy jej wspomnienie przeszło nieproszone przez jego umysł, przypominał sobie, że teraz by już nie mogłaby go kochać. Bałaby się Lucyfera, jego bezwzględności i okrucieństwa. Nie mógłby jej się takim pokazać. Gdyby jeszcze raz zobaczył strach w jej oczach, jego serce już nigdy nie mogłoby poprawnie działać. 

Nadszedł jednak w jego życiu moment załamania. I tak oto Piekło stało się świadkiem niecodziennego zdarzenia: Lucyfer siedział na swoim wysokim tronie i tym razem nie patrzył z wściekłością w przestrzeń. Jego oczy wyrażały coś innego, były przymrużone, a z ich kącików płynęły łzy. Zlatywały one na sam dół, a tam, gdzie spadły, ziemia przestawała na chwilę parzyć. 

\- Jeśli dalej będziesz tyle ryczał, Piekło wkrótce zmieni się w polanę - mówi nagle ktoś za jego ramieniem. Lucyfer aż podskakuje w miejscu i obraca się gwałtownie w reakcji na znajomy głos. - I ani się obejrzysz, aż zaczną ci tu kicać króliczki. 

Otwiera szeroko oczy i uśmiecha się, chyba po raz pierwszy od powrotu do swojego królestwa. - Maze!

Brunetka odwzajemnia jego uśmiech i wzrusza ramionami. - Pomyślałam, że przyda ci się towarzystwo. 

Lucyfer wstaje i zatrzymuje się przed nią. Próbuje udawać, że przed chwilą nic się nie stało, ale Maze wlepia w niego swoje przenikliwe spojrzenie i Diabeł wie już, że nie jest w stanie nic przed nią ukryć. 

\- Smutno było bez ciebie na Ziemi - mówi po chwili i chowa swój nóż do kieszeni. - Nie mogłam dłużej zostać sama. I tak nie miałam do kogo się odezwać, a wszyscy, którzy są mi bliscy... Cóż. Nie było już tak samo, odkąd zniknąłeś. 

Lucyfer marszczy brwi i kręci głową z niezrozumieniem wymalowanym na twarzy. - Co to znaczy?

\- Decker jest nie do zniesienia - wyjaśnia, a Lucyfer odwraca głowę i gryzie się w policzek od środka. Szlag by to trafił, tyle starań, tyle wysiłków, a Mazikeen przychodzi sobie, kiedy jej się podoba i bezczelnie wypowiada jej nazwisko... Bez uczuć, bez patosu, jakby nie rozumiała, ile ta kobieta dla niego znaczy. - Nigdy nie przestała o tobie myśleć. Chodzi jak duch, odkąd zniknąłeś, nie chce nawet słyszeć o innym facecie. Pogorszyły jej się wyniki w pracy. To odbija się na dzieciaku... Jakby tego było mało, Trixie jest teraz w fazie buntu - Maze uśmiecha się lekko. - Nie mogłam się z nią dogadać i...

Jednak Lucyfer już nie słucha.

_Chloe Chloe Chloe Chloe..._

Desperacko próbuje wmówić sobie, że Maze kłamie, że nie wie, o czym mówi, bo jeśli to prawda i pani Detektyw wciąż go kocha, on nie może o tym wiedzieć. To dałoby mu nadzieję. A sam przecież spędził cały swój pobyt w Piekle na tłumaczeniu sobie, że nadzieja nie ma prawa istnieć. 

\- Więc? - Mazikeen wyrywa go z zamyślenia. Lucyfer przenosi na nią wzrok i bierze głęboki wdech. Nie odpowiada przez dłuższą chwilę. - Nie słuchałeś, prawda?

Lucyfer kręci nieznacznie głową. 

\- Pytałam, czy wracasz ze mną na Ziemię. Do Chloe - mówi miękkim głosem Maze, ale on nie jest już dłużej w stanie tego wytrzymać.

\- Nie wypowiadaj jej imienia! - krzyczy nagle i czuje, że na jego skórze zaczynają tańczyć iskry. - Robisz to niedbale! Mówisz o niej, jakby była po prostu jedną z miliardów osób na świecie, ale tak nie jest! Chloe jest kimś więcej i... - przerywa na chwilę, po czym zaciska palce na górnej części nosa i bierze drżący oddech. - Nie masz prawa mówić jej imienia tak zwyczajnie. 

Maze patrzy na niego z troską, a łzy napływają również do jej oczu. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziała Lucyfera tak rozbitego, zawsze chował przed nią tę najwrażliwszą część siebie, ale teraz... Teraz jest w takiej rozpaczy, że nawet nie ma na to siły...

\- Kochasz ją - szepcze, dotykając ostrożnie jego ramienia. - I ona też cię kocha. 

Lucyfer śmieje się pod nosem i strząsa jej rękę. - Ja nie jestem ważny. Liczy się tylko ona i jej bezpieczeństwo, no i dobro Charliego... Pani Detektyw przestanie mnie kochać. Znajdzie sobie kogoś innego. Kogoś, z kim nie będzie takich problemów, kto o nią zadba. 

Maze wzdycha cicho. - Nikt nie zadba o nią tak, jak ty - przypomina mu, choć Lucyfer próbuje bronić się przed tą prawdą, jak tylko może. - Cholera, zszedłeś dla niej do samego Piekła! Nikt nigdy jej tak nie pokocha. Poza tym... Nie znajdzie sobie nikogo innego. Uwierz mi.

\- Potrzeba jej po prostu czasu. 

Dziewczyna zabiera rękę i patrzy na niego, zdezorientowana. - Minęły trzy lata. 

Diabeł podnosi na nią wzrok i zaciska szczękę. 

\- I ona wciąż na ciebie czeka.


	3. two

Lucyfer przechadza się wąskimi alejkami i wsuwa ręce do kieszeni, gdy Maze przyspiesza i znajduje się przy jego boku. - Skąd tu się wzięła ta cholerna trawa? - pyta z irytacją i depcze wściekle zieloną kępkę. 

Maze wciąż patrzy na niego zatroskana i wzdycha. - Mówiłam ci, że to miejsce niedługo zmieni się w polanę. Trawa jest tylko w jednym miejscu, wyrosła, bo kapnęły na nią twoje łzy...

\- To nie były łzy, Maze! - krzyczy Lucyfer i wbija w nią spojrzenie nieznoszące sprzeciwu. 

\- Dobrze, w takim razie co to było? - pyta i uśmiecha się lekko, czekając z satysfakcją na jego odpowiedź. Wie, że wygra ten spór. 

Lucyfer patrzy na nią jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę i kręci głową, śmiejąc się pod nosem. - To niedorzeczne. Nie muszę ci się w ogóle z niczego tłumaczyć. 

\- Niech będzie - odpowiada Mazikeen i powolnym krokiem rusza dalej. - Dokąd właściwie idziemy?

\- Donikąd - prycha Diabeł i nerwowym ruchem strzepuje niewidzialny pyłek ze swojej marynarki. - Mówiłem ci wyraźnie, że masz się odczepić i znaleźć sobie zajęcie, a nie chodzić za mną jak dzieciak. 

Jeśli to miało zaboleć, to raczej nie podziałało. - Denerwujesz się, bo mówię prawdę. I dobrze wiesz, że powinieneś mnie posłuchać. 

Lucyfer odwraca się w jej stronę i zaciska szczękę, ledwo trzymając swoje diabelskie oblicze w ryzach. - Zostaw mnie w spokoju, albo cię do tego zmuszę. 

Maze odwzajemnia jego intensywne spojrzenie i krzyżuje ręce na piersiach. - Rozumiem, że to dla ciebie trudne, ale mógłbyś ze mną porozmawiać normalnie. 

\- Nie zmieniaj się w moją terapeutkę.

\- Och, więc teraz jest twoją terapeutka, a nie Lindą? Podczas twojego pobytu tutaj nagle straciła imię? - Maze podnosi głos i odsuwa się od niego. - Jesteś żałosny. Czasem trzeba po prostu schować dumę do kieszeni i przyjąć pomoc, szczególnie kiedy już sama się do ciebie fatyguje.

Dziewczyna odchodzi i znika za zakrętem, pozostawiając Lucyfera w osłupieniu. 

"No właśnie!" myśli, nie ruszając się ani na krok. "Jak ona się tu dostała?"

Stara się jednak nad tym głębiej nie zastanawiać, ponieważ jest wściekły i musi jakoś dać upust złym emocjom. I zna na to doskonały sposób. 

Popycha ciężkie drzwi i nagle znajduje się w pięknej, jasnej sali. Dookoła niego stoją suto zastawione stoły. Znajdują się na nich chyba wszystkie rodzaje potraw z całego świata, wszystko pachnie i wygląda niesamowicie. Lucyfer przez chwilę czuje się, jakby był na wystawnym przyjęciu. 

Po chwili słyszy szybkie kroki i uśmiecha się pod nosem, po czym odwraca się w stronę, z której dochodzi dźwięk. 

\- Lucyfer! - wykrzykuje radośnie Malcolm i biegnie w jego stronę. - Stary przyjacielu, tak dawno cię nie widziałem!

Lucyfer śmieje się i unosi brew. - Prawda? 

Mężczyzna kiwa głową i patrzy na niego, a jego oczy po chwili zachodzą łzami. - To jest straszne, Lucyferze, proszę... Zrobię wszystko, tylko... - plącze się, spoglądając w stronę pysznie wyglądającego jedzenia. 

\- Nie podoba ci się sala? - pyta Lucyfer i marszczy brwi. - Sam ją dla ciebie zaprojektowałem. Wprowadziłem kilka zmian, gdy tylko wróciłem do Piekła. 

\- Sala jest piękna! Ale... jedzenie...

\- Co z nim? - pyta Lucyfer i podchodzi do stołu. Podnosi kawałek baklavy z jednego z talerzy i podnosi ciastko do ust, uśmiechając się po chwili z zadowoleniem. Jest idealnie słodkie i pyszne. - Według mnie jest wyborne. 

Malcolm patrzy na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, jakby nie wierzył w swoje szczęście. Niemal natychmiast dopada do stołu i zaczyna zajadać się aromatycznym tajskim curry. 

Oczy Lucyfera zmieniają się na czerwone, gdy obserwuje, z jakim apetytem je wygłodniały Graham. Uśmiecha się pod nosem, ponieważ jego łyżka z brzdękiem ląduje na posadzce z kafelków. - Coś nie tak?

Lucyfer jednak doskonale wie, co jest nie tak, ponieważ w ustach Malcolma jedzenie błyskawicznie gnije, a kiedy Diabeł czuje się wyjątkowo zainspirowany, pojawia się w nim nawet robactwo. Pyszne potrawy mają jednak to do siebie, że nie można ich wypluć, więc Malcolm wije się na podłodze, próbując się nie udusić. 

Cóż, nawet gdyby się udusił, nic by to nie zmieniło... Nie umrze przecież już bardziej. 

Wsuwa ręce do kieszeni spodni i podchodzi bliżej, trącając jego bok swoim wypastowanym butem. - Sprawiasz wrażenie, jakby coś ci nie smakowało. Byłeś taki głodny, Graham! Nie jadłeś porządnego posiłku odkąd tu trafiłeś, prawda? Ile setek lat to już będzie?

Mężczyzna patrzy na niego z dołu, a z jego oczu ciekną łzy. Lucyfer pochyla się nad nim i porzuca ironiczny uśmiech, tym razem obdarowując go jedynie wściekłym spojrzeniem. - Nie ma stąd ucieczki. Będziesz tu cierpiał już na zawsze, a jeśli kiedykolwiek spróbujesz zaspokoić ten potworny głód, konsekwencje będą jeszcze gorsze. Może i trafiłeś tu przez setki grzechów, które popełniłeś, ale dla mnie ma znaczenie tylko ten jeden: chciałeś zabić panią Detektyw. I gwarantuję ci, że wszystkie podległe mi demony będą zawsze o tym pamiętać. 

Podnosi się z gracją i wychodzi przez drzwi, ignorując niewyraźne krzyki i jęki bólu Malcolma. 

Właśnie tego potrzebował. Zatrzaskuje za sobą drzwi, a jego oczy powracają do normalnego koloru.

 

*

 

\- Mamo, mogę iść dzisiaj na noc do Claire?

Chloe siedzi na kanapie, nieumalowana i potargana. Patrzy tępo w telewizor, a na jej twarzy widoczne są oznaki zmęczenia. - Jasne. 

Trixie marszczy brwi, bo ma wrażenie, że jej matka w ogóle nie zwraca na nią uwagi. - Będzie Patrick.

\- Mhm. 

\- Przyniesie zioło.

\- Fajnie - odpowiada Chloe i wreszcie podnosi wzrok, gdy córka staje przed nią z poirytowanym wyrazem twarzy. 

\- Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz?

Chloe wzdycha i chowa twarz w dłoniach, kręcąc lekko głową. - Przepraszam, Trixie - mówi cicho, bo nie jest w stanie zdobyć się teraz na nic więcej. 

Dziewczynka siada obok niej i obejmuje ją w pasie. Chce jakoś pocieszyć mamę, ale nie może, bo była taka...

No właśnie. Trixie nie pamięta już nawet, kiedy ostatnio taka nie była. 

Oczywiście, zdarzały się lepsze i gorsze dni. Czasem w ogóle nie było po niej widać zranienia, była wzorowym detektywem i rodzicem. Zabierała Trixie na wycieczki, spędzały razem całe dnie w weekendy i wciąż były najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. Coś się jednak zmieniło, ponieważ wieczorami można było dostrzec w oczach Chloe tęsknotę za czymś odległym, co być może już nie istniało. I Trixie była przekonana, że była to tęsknota za Lucyferem. 

Nie była jednak świadoma wszystkiego. Nie miała pojęcia, co Chloe musiała przejść, by oswoić się z prawdą. 

I co najważniejsze, tylko Chloe wiedziała, jak to jest być kochaną przez Diabła. Najbardziej tęskniła za tym, że przy nim czuła się najbezpieczniej na świecie. Lucyfer nigdy jej nie okłamał, zawsze był po jej stronie i zrobiłby wszystko, by zapewnić jej dobre życie. 

Miłość Diabła brzmi jak oksymoron, ale rzeczywistość jest zupełnie inna. Chloe musiała przejść długą drogę, by zrozumieć, że Lucyfer naprawdę jest aniołem. I kiedy to wreszcie do niej dotarło, jego uczucie otuliło ją ciepłem. Zawsze traktował ją z delikatnością, nie wykorzystał jej, chociaż miał do tego kilka okazji. Kochał ją bezinteresownie.

Łzy płyną w dół jej twarzy, a Trixie patrzy na nią z zatroskaniem. - Mamo, wiem, że dzisiaj minęły trzy lata... Ale może powinnaś go poszukać, skoro wciąż ci go brakuje? Żaden człowiek nie rozpływa się przecież w powietrzu. 

Chloe śmieje się smutno i kręci głową. Wie przecież, gdzie jest Lucyfer! Szkoda tylko, że ma go już nigdy więcej nie zobaczyć...

\- Nie przejmuj się mną, kochanie - mówi i ociera łzy z policzków, patrząc na córkę z lekkim uśmiechem. - Idź do koleżanek. Tylko bez wybryków, okej? - pyta, a Trixie kiwa głową i podnosi się z sofy. 

\- Na pewno wszystko w porządku? - upewnia się jeszcze, a Chloe kiwa głową. Dziewczynka wstaje i idzie do pokoju, żeby się spakować. 

Chloe jeszcze przez chwilę myśli nad jej słowami. “Żaden człowiek nie rozpływa się w powietrzu”... Może jeszcze nie wszystko stracone? Może... da się to wszystko jakoś odkręcić?

I kiedy Trixie żegna się z nią, palec Chloe wciąż krąży nad numerem telefonu Amenadiela.


	4. three

Lucyfer jest zmęczony obecnością Maze.

Przypomina mu o wszystkim, o czym próbował zapomnieć. Nie może nic poradzić na to, że gdy tylko widzi jej twarz, rozgląda się za…

Nie. Nie pozwoli sobie dłużej o niej myśleć. 

To już przeszłość. Nie może pozwolić sobie na przyziemne słabości, musi zebrać się na to, by odzyskać szacunek do swoich wysiłków. Nie po to wyrzucił miłość ze swojego serca, by teraz na nowo zaczął ją czuć. 

Jednak nawet gdy siedział na wysokim tronie, jeszcze jedna osoba zatruwała jego myśli obrazem Chloe. 

\- Titivillus! - woła jednego ze swoich demonów i zaciska szczękę, gdy jego paskudna i zniekształcona twarz się przed nim zjawia. 

\- Panie… - mówi cicho potwór i klęka przed nim na jedno kolano, chyląc z szacunkiem głowę. 

\- Chcę, żebyś znalazł Malcolma Grahama i go wreszcie uciszył. Ciągle słyszę jego żałosne wrzaski - Lucyfer kręci głową i spogląda w dal, ponad ramię Titivillusa. - Boli mnie od tego głowa. 

\- Oczywiście, mój Panie - odpowiada szybko demon i niemal rozpływa się w powietrzu. Mija krótki moment i krzyki ustają. 

Titivillus jest niezwykle skuteczny.

Znów jest otoczony przerażającą ciszą. Nie jest w stanie przypomnieć sobie nawet chwili, w której Piekło było tak ciche. Gdyby jego serce działało, mógłby pewnie usłyszeć jego bicie. 

W Piekle było ono jednak jedynie zbędnym dodatkiem, więc najlepiej było je wyłączyć i zapomnieć o jego istnieniu. 

Lucyfer zamyka oczy i odchyla głowę do tyłu, marząc jedynie o spokojnym śnie. Och, jak dawno nie spał… Chce oderwać się od rzeczywistości, nawet gdyby miały dręczyć go koszmary, nie było gorszej rzeczy od tej rozłąki. Nic już nie jest w stanie go przestraszyć.

Im dłużej siedzi wśród martwej ciszy, tym wyraźniej słyszy odległy szept. 

Otwiera gwałtownie oczy i marszczy brwi. Zerka z nieufnością w przestrzeń i powoli pochyla się, zaciskając dłonie na twardych podłokietnikach. 

Wydaje mu się, że zna skądś ten głos, mimo że jest ledwo słyszalny. Wstaje ostrożnie z tronu i stawia stopy tam, gdzie powinna być posadzka, a jest przepaść. 

Nie spada jednak, ponieważ bycie Królem Piekła musi mieć jakieś zalety.

Prostuje się powoli i dalej zmierza za głosem, który jednak wcale nie robi się wyraźniejszy. Zamiast tego zanika, a Lucyfer zaczyna panikować, ponieważ nie chce… nie może go stracić. 

Biegnie więc tak szybko, że niemal potyka się po drodze o własne stopy. Krąży w labiryntach dymu i popiołu, choć wokół niego zaczyna robić się coraz chłodniej. Oddala się od ognia piekielnego. 

Kiedy udaje mu się rozpoznać cichy głos, od razu upada na kolana, patrząc z rozpaczą w przestrzeń.

Pani Detektyw. Chloe. 

\- …i jeśli mnie słyszysz, błagam cię, wróć do mnie, Lucyferze. Kocham cię i nie mogę sobie bez ciebie poradzić - mówi, a Diabeł chowa twarz w dłoniach i potrząsa rozpaczliwie głową. - Czy na końcu modlitwy do Szatana powinno mówić się “amen”? - śmieje się przez łzy Chloe, a Lucyfer mimo woli prycha z rozbawieniem. - Pewnie zacząłbyś się teraz ze mnie nabijać… Lucyferze, tak bardzo bym chciała, żebyś był tu teraz i ze mnie żartował. 

On już nie może jednak tego słuchać. Wstaje i chwiejnym krokiem próbuje oddalić się od głosu, ale słyszy go coraz wyraźniej, nawet gdy ucieka najszybciej jak potrafi.

\- I wybacz mi, że ukradłam jeden z twoich garniturów, prawdopodobnie jest wart fortunę. Ale nie martw się o niego, wisi w mojej szafie w specjalnym pokrowcu i wyjmuję go tylko czasem, żeby się do niego przytulić. 

\- Maze… - szepcze Lucyfer i rozgląda się gorączkowo, szuka drogi przez dym. - Maze! Mazikeen! Gdzie jesteś? - krzyczy i biegnie na oślep, a obraz Chloe coraz intensywniej majaczy przed jego oczami.

Jej ciepłe spojrzenie. Piękne usta. Jasne włosy opadające jej na czoło, gdy wreszcie zdjęła z nich tę cholerną gumkę.

\- Maze! - krzyczy jeszcze raz, ale nagle ktoś łapie go za ramiona i Lucyfer spogląda nieobecnym wzrokiem w dół. 

\- Co się, do cholery, dzieje? - mówi Maze i ściska mocno jego skórę. 

\- Przestała - szepcze Lucyfer i przesuwa ręką przez swoje włosy, nieświadomie za nie ciągnie. - Nie słyszę. Przestała - powtarza, a Maze patrzy na niego jak na wariata, bo nic już z tego nie rozumie. - Musisz wrócić na Ziemię. Musisz tam być i powiedzieć jej, że ma przestać się modlić, rozumiesz? Że ma przestać do mnie mówić! Nie zniosę tego, nie wytrzymam dźwięku jej głosu! - mówi coraz bardziej stanowczo, potrząsając ciałem niższej dziewczyny. - Nie jestem jej bóstwem, żeby oddawała mi cześć! Masz jej to natychmiast powiedzieć, błagam, Maze…

Mazikeen jednak kręci głową i patrzy na niego ze smutkiem. - Przecież wiesz, że nie mogę wrócić na Ziemię sama. Ktoś musi mnie zabrać - wyjaśnia spokojnie, a Lucyfer puszcza ją i odwraca się gwałtownie. 

\- Więc kogoś, kurwa, opętaj! - krzyczy, a Maze wzdryga się, bo Lucyfer nigdy, ale to nigdy nie przeklina. - Jesteś demonem, umiesz to zrobić!

\- Zakazałeś opętań - przypomina mu i przechyla lekko głowę. 

\- Zakazałem też sobie myśleć o Chloe, a nie mogę tego zrobić, jeśli ciągle będę słyszał jej cholerne modlitwy!

Nie chce czekać na odpowiedź. Nie chce widzieć jej wzroku przepełnionego współczuciem. 

Litość jest jedną z tych rzeczy, których nie jest w stanie znieść. 

Z tego miejsca łatwo jest już odnaleźć kamienny tron, więc zasiada na nim i uderza tyłem głowy o oparcie, tym razem bardzo mocno, próbując się uwolnić od dręczących go myśli. 

\- Jestem Diabłem - powtarza sobie, a jego oczy płoną gniewem. - Jestem Diabłem, a pani Detektyw wyraźnie o tym zapomniała. Nie może mnie kochać - mamrocze i patrzy w górę, próbując na szybko obmyślić jakiś plan. - Muszę wrócić na Ziemię i zrobić coś strasznego. Sprawić, żeby mnie znienawidziła. Wtedy wreszcie porzuci wspomnienie o mnie i będzie mogła pójść dalej - mówi na głos i uśmiecha się do siebie, jakby wpadł na coś przełomowego. 

\- Maze! Maze! - woła i uśmiecha się nawet szerzej, gdy jego przyjaciółka zjawia się obok. - Zastąpisz mnie na chwilę. Muszę załatwić coś w innym miejscu. 

Maze przygląda mu się z powątpiewaniem i kręci głową. - Lucyfer, poczekaj, zanim zrobisz coś głupiego. Powiedz mi, co zamierzasz!

Lucyfer oddala się i odwraca do niej, spoglądając na twarz Maze ze zrezygnowaniem. - Zamierzam osiągnąć wolność od bólu. 

Maze otwiera na chwilę usta, ale po chwili rezygnuje z mówienia czegokolwiek, bo żadne słowa nawet do niej nie przychodzą. 

\- Uwolnię siebie i panią Detektyw - kontynuuje, a jego oczy znów błyszczą czerwienią. - A ty musisz tu zostać, tylko na krótki czas. Mogę zaufać jedynie tobie, Maze. 

Dziewczyna tylko kiwa głową i z wahaniem siada na tronie Lucyfera. 

A gdy wychodzi poza bramy Piekieł, w jego oczach lśnią łzy.


End file.
